Feliz cumpleaños Armin
by NathConAzucar
Summary: Armin celebra su primer cumpleaños como miembro del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, recibiendo una visita especial.


Sin dejar de sonreír, Armin asentía con la cabeza mirando a todo el mundo que le rodeaba, quienes le devolvían una sonrisa en ocasiones acompañada de una suave palmada a la espalda.

Se encontraba en el comedor común de los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero esta vez este estaba decorado de una manera especial. Todas las mesas estaban repletas de comida, más que de normal, y totalmente decoradas.

También había jarrones llenos de flores (algo torpemente colocadas) en el centro de cada una y en el techo, colgando de lado a lado de una de las vigas del lugar, había un gran cartel en el que aparecía escrito "Feliz cumpleaños Armin. E. 104".

-¡Eh, Armin! ¿Qué te parece, te gusta la sorpresa? Yo he hecho los jarrones de flores.

Una vez la multitud se fue alejando de él para empezar a hablar entre ellos y coger algo de comer, Eren se acercó a él para darle un golpecito en la espalda y luego pasarle el brazo por los hombros, apretándole con fuerza contra él. Armin se limitó a reír un poco y asentir con la cabeza, viendo como Mikasa se acercaba a ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Armin - dijo la chica, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Mikasa - contestó el rubio con otra radiante sonrisa.

-¡Bueno! - prácticamente les interrumpió Eren - ¿Cuándo piensas abrir los regalos?

-¿No se supone que eso se hace después comer y...?

-Oh, vamos Armin, no seas aburrido... ¡ábrelos ya!

El rubio fue literalmente arrastrado por Eren hacia la mesa en que se encontraban todos los regalos. Una vez estaban allí, la gente se fue acercando poco a poco a medida que Armin iba abriendo los regalos. Había más de los que el joven se esperaba, aunque a decir verdad solo esperaba dos: el de Eren y el de Mikasa. Sin embargo sobre aquella mesa había, por lo menos, doce regalos.

Uno a uno fue abriéndolos todos y agradeciendo a la persona que lo había traído con un abrazo y una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Armin - preguntó Jean, tomando asiento al lado de el rubio -. ¿Cuál ha sido tu regalo favorito?

Ahora todos miraban a Armin con expectación, esperando escuchar su nombre. Así que, tras pensar un poco, el chico contestó.

-Pues... el de Sasha.

Esto hizo a la chica reír y dar un saltito, alzando el brazo y haciéndo un gesto de victoria con los dedos. A su alrededor algunos soltaban un bufido que otro, pero la mayoría reían.

-¿Há? Pero si te ha regalado un par de patatas mal envueltas... - Armin vió de reojo la mirada asesina que la castaña le lanzaba a Jean, quien ni se enteró.

-Ya pero, míralo así: a Sasha le encantan las patatas. De hecho... podría decirse que es lo que más le encanta en el mundo. Y, en vez de comérselas, me las ha regalado a mi. Así que en realidad tienen mucho valor, ¿no es así?

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza, otros se encogieron de hombros, pero finalmente todos reanudaron sus charlas y empezaron a comer despreocupadamente. Armin estaba bastante feliz de que la atención se hubiera alejado un poco de él, pues empezaba a sentirse algo cohibido.

Cuando Eren por fin le dejó ir al empezar una de sus montones de peleas con Jean, Armin decidió salir a dar un paseo y tomar el aire separado de la multitud. Tras un no muy largo paseo llegó a la puerta que daba al exterior y salió, todavía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba feliz. Ver a toda esa gente que había acudido para celebrar su cumpleaños, sus amigos... le hacía feliz. En aquel momento no se sentía inferior que el resto o menos fuerte, se sentía cómodo, en familia. Y era lo que siempre había querido.

Al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos, Armin no se había dado cuenta de que había una silueta delante suya con la espalda apoyada en la pared y una capucha puesta. Poco a poco la sonrisa de su cara fue desapareciendo a medida que Armin fruncía el ceño, ya que había salido para estar solo. Pero tratando de ser tan amable como siempre, carraspeó y empezó a hablar.

-H-hola, perdona... había salido a tomar el aire, no quería molestar.

Tras un pequeño respingo la persona que allí se encontraba se apartó de la pared y alzó la cabeza, haciendo la capucha caer tras su espalda. Era Annie, su antigua compañera del escuadrón 104. Tenía cara somnolienta y algunos mechones caían torpe y desordenadamente por delante de su cara dándole un aspecto bastante descuidado, lo que hizo a Armin sonreír. La chica debió darse cuenta, porque se pasó un par de dedos por estos mechones para colocárselos detrás de la oreja y bajó lentamente la mirada. Como no hablaba, Armin decidió romper el silencio.

-Cuanto tiempo, Annie. Me alegro mucho de verte.

La rubia simplemente asintió un poco con la cabeza, como si estuviera aguantándose las palabras por alguna razón, todavía sin devolverle la mirada al chico. Armin desvió la vista de su cara y vio que en la mano contraria de la que había utilizado para arreglarse el pelo sostenía un paquete, así que lo señaló.

-¿Eso es para mi?

Una vez más la otra asintó, dando un par de pasos más para alejarse de la pared y acercarse al chico. Sin embargo no se acercó demasiado, por lo que extendió el brazo para darle el paquete que estaba sosteniendo tratando de no devolverle la mirada. Armin lo cogió con una sonrisa y lo abrió con cuidado, guardando el papel bajo su brazo una vez lo había quitado del todo. Era un libro. El rubio lo fue girando hasta que pudo leer el título.

-"Mares y océanos" - leyó en voz alta antes de empezar a pasar las páginas del libro rápidamente, ojeándolo -. Vaya, es increíble... ¡hasta tiene fotos! - Armin no pudo contener una pequeña risa mientras miraba ensimismado las páginas del libro. Finalmente volvió a alzar la vista, cerrándolo - Muchas gracias Annie, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.

-No hay porqué darlas - por fin habló, bueno, más bien murmuró la otra -. Lo encontré en una biblioteca en Stohess y no me costó demasiado traerlo. Pero... intenta que nadie lo vea.

-Claro, claro...

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos largos segundos. Annie se sostenía las manos tras la espalda con la vista fija en una casa a su derecha, mientras Armin la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. No tengo permiso para estar aquí a decir verdad - dijo finalmente la chica.

-Oh, claro. Lo entiendo - Armin dejó el libro en el suelo con cuidado un momento y se acercó, dándole un abrazo a la chica. Al principio esta se quedó totalmente quieta, pero terminó por rodearle también con los brazos -. Muchas gracias. De verdad.

Fue la rubia la que dio el primer paso para separarse de su abrazo y se giró en silencio, echando a caminar. Tras unos cuantos pasos, dio un pequeño salto y empezó a usar su DMT para alejarse del lugar. Armin recogió el libro y la contempló unos segundos, antes de volver a entrar con una sonrisa en los labios. Un cumpleaños perfecto.


End file.
